


Inevitability

by xantissa



Series: Bleeding Skies [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will give you something that can never be taken from you.” He said quietly, staring into the alien eyes of the boy. “And in exchange, one day, you will fulfill my revenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

The boy was a strange beast. Too tall and too well built for a ten year old, he moved with grace and power many adults never achieved in their entire lives. Feng Liu was supposed to be a master of his art, one of the oldest, most sacred techniques of wutaian sword dance were passed in his family for generations. Since the oldest times, his family was a keeper of tradition. It was a point of honor never to teach outsiders. Even those of his own family had to earn the right to be taught the sacred techniques. Even now, in times where there were materia and automatic weapons, their sword fighting was greatly respected. He believed and could prove, that it was far superior to any other technique out there. He has matched his sword against opponents armed with machine guns and heavy blades called Buster swords. He had won every time.

But the times of honorable duels has long passed, people like Rupert Shinra and his company has successfully changed the world, creating creatures like Professor Hojo. How that man could call himself a scientist, Feng Liu did not know, nor did he understand.

What he did understand was that he would not leave this place alive.

He was brought into this hidden training facility by force. When he woke up he was shown what happens to specimens that displease Hojo. After that he was informed that both his wife and his children were ‘guests’ of the aforementioned professor, and if he didn’t comply with his new master, his family would end up like those poor souls on the videos.

So he agreed to teach the young boy, Sephiroth, all his secrets.

From what he knew of Hojo, he expected the boy to be a soulless, emotionless killing machine. At first, the way the boy held completely still and never asked questions, completing each exercise with perfection unbecoming his age, convinced him he was right. In time, he noticed that the boy wasn’t cold. Rather he was so starved from human contact, so unloved and abused, he simply did not understand human emotions. He would not get cranky from being tired, simply because previous punishments for any kind of complaints had been so severe, that the boy would never again dare to complain. He would repeat the exercises until he dropped, but he wouldn’t say a word to ask for a break.

Feng Liu spend months with the boy, teaching him sword techniques and just watching him. His alien eyes, his oddly fine hair that already reached his shoulders, his too rapid growth.

The boy was as much a victim of Hojo as Feng Liu.

There was one difference between them, though. While Feng Liu was sure he would not leave this place alive, Sephiroth was a different matter.

He noticed, in time the stunning intelligence of the boy. He rarely spoke if not spoken to first, never made his opinions or his thoughts known. What at first Feng Liu took as a sign of total obedience, he now understood for cunning.

The boy would not show anything of himself, both to stranger and to his caretakers alike. It made Feng Liu suspect that the child wanted to be free just as much as him.

The Wutaian also noticed that in a bare few months, Sephiroth had learned what took him a lifetime to perfect. The boy was a genius and that was Feng’s last hope. That genius, that carefully hidden will to survive, the power that made his bones ache every time they sparred. That was what people without souls could not see in the boy, thinking him a perfect tool.

Feng Liu knew however that this kind of spirit, this kind of power had to be carefully nurtured, protected and sheltered, not abused and harshly indoctrinated. Sephiroth made Feng Liu feel like he was in the presence of a storm, a catastrophe at the brink of happening. He was like a young god, a force of nature that let himself be shackled simply because he never knew anything else. But things like that never lasted. Not forever anyway. One day, one day something would happen. Something that made the boy want to be free.

Once Sephiroth shook his chains free, he would burn the world in revenge, because child as unloved as him, would never know mercy.

Feng Liu could not save himself. He would be killed once he finished his training. He could not save his family. He suspected they were already dead. Just loose ends to tie up for people like Hojo.

He was just a man, with ancient knowledge, but a simple man. He couldn’t do anything now. He could, however set the wheels of his vengeance.

It would be the last betrayal, the final way he betrayed his nation and faith, just he was no longer a man of honor. He was just a scared, lonely, broken man.

He looked at the pretty, young boy and mentioned him closer. Those exercises were just routine now. He had no longer anything to teach the boy.

“I have taught you everything I could.” He started, turning to face the boy. “We probably won’t see each other again.”

He was speaking in his own language, but the boy knew it well enough to communicate fluently. His pale features remained calm and blank, so Feng Liu could not tell if the news made any kind of impression of the child.

“Before I go, I want to give you a gift.”

That made the boy react. There was a flash of surprise that broke though his mask. Just a moment, but Feng thought that he saw it only because the boy liked him, if only a little. He watched Sephiroth with Hojo and the boy was always so blank, to seem almost doll-like.

“There is a great treasure of our country. A myth. It’s about a summon that lives in a human’s soul.”

He boy frowned, obviously confused.

“It’s a legendary blade called The Masamune. No one knows it’s origin or purpose, but it is known that the blade can cut anything. Be it humans, animals, monsters, magic, earth or even the God’s themselves.”

Feng Liu heard the subtle whirr of the camera that was zooming on him. His words had caught somebody’s attention.

He didn’t have time to waste.

“Gods?” The boy asked, intrigued.

“Yes. Many have carried the blade, throughout the ages, but only few ever used it. You see, it’s the blade itself that decided if one is worthy of it. If it accepts it’s wielder then it comes to his hand at a thought. It can not be taken from you, can not be destroyed. I want to give it to you.”

There was a different look in the boys eyes, a focused shine that made him look like a predator. There was a kind of volatile aura around him almost nobody seemed to pick up. It amazed Fend Liu how blind these people were.

“Why?” Even as eager as he obviously was, the boy was still cautious.

“I will give you something that can never be taken from you.” He said quietly, staring into the alien eyes of the boy. “And in exchange, one day, you will fulfill my revenge.”

And he would. The boy was a creature of power that would not stand to be caged forever. He would break free, and he would tear though his jailer with all the fury of this twisted, broken god they have created in their quest for power.

He extended the small, dead gray materia he carried with him everywhere. It was worthless, held no magic, didn’t light up when he was searched so they let him keep it.

Another mistake, a carelessness that would someday cost them their lives.

The boy reached a pale hand to touch the globe and it lit up like the brightest of gems for him. Gold and red and orange were swirling in the small bead and casting warm glow on the almost ghastly pale face.

It hurt Feng Liu to see confirmed what he already knew. The Masamune chose the boy, when it never graced Fend Liu even with a glimpse of it’s form.

As soon as Sephiroth took the materia from him, it disappeared, making the boy start with panic.

“It’s okay.” Feng Liu murmured though throat tight with unshed tears. “Just focus and call it to you. It’s already inside your heart, waiting.”

“How does it look?” The boy seemed baffled, lost outside of sterile, almost laboratory environment. Obviously mysticism was not in the regular curriculum.

“Don’t worry about. It will take the best possible shape for you.”

With a sharp nod, the boy reached out his hand. Feng Liu expected him to try for a while before he could actually call the ancient weapon. Instead in a burst of shadows and green light the sword materialized in Sephiroth hands within seconds.

It was thin, almost katana like, but horrendously long. Two meters long at the very least, it looked as improbable as the boy himself.

As he heard the door hiss open behind him, Feng Liu kept watching the boy admire the weapon in his hand.

The boy would know hatred and vengeance one day, because Hojo made sure of that. Feng Liu merely armed what Hojo and Shinra had created.

Sephiroth was so much more than those pitiful excuses for humans could ever hold. He would break the chains one day.

It was inevitable.

The end

2009


End file.
